The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a gate line having a relatively narrow width and a relatively reduced pitch and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
The reduction of pattern sizes is often times desired in the manufacture of highly integrated semiconductor devices. The integration of a large number of devices into a small area, requires a reduction in the size of discrete devices. To this end, it is necessary to reduce the device pitch, that is equal to the sum of the width of each of patterns to be formed, and to reduce the interval between the patterns. As the design rules of semiconductor devices continue to undergo further reduction, there are certain limits in the formation of a reliable gate line having such a fine pitch.